Den of Woe
The Den of Woe is a secret location in Final Fantasy X-2. Story The Den of Woe is a hidden cave in the Mushroom Rock Ravine where the spirit of Shuyin has dwelt for 1,000 years. The Gullwings first stumble upon it while heading to the Youth League headquarters when they detect Spherewaves and decide to investigate. They discovered Ormi and Logos trying to open the sealed door by using various spheres. The goons flee, but leave behind a sphere, coincidentally the one that was part of the unlocking mechanism of the door: a Crimson Sphere. The Crimson Spheres are the records of Nooj, Baralai and Gippal's experiences while training for the Crimson Squad, an elite branch of the Crusaders. Locating all ten spheres will unlock the door and allow the player to enter the Den. The Den of Woe contains no treasure or fiends, but is filled with pyreflies that have kept Shuyin in a semi-corporeal state for a millennium, fueling his anger and grief. During the sojourn, Rikku and Paine are possessed by Shuyin, and he shows Yuna how he and Lenne died, and he will also summon the images of Nooj, Baralai and Gippal to fight Yuna. Although Den of Woe is an optional sidequest, unlocking and entering the Den is necessary for achieving 100% completion. Completing Den of Woe gives the player Episode Complete. Location of the Crimson Spheres *'Crimson Sphere 1' - Bevelle Underground, following the meeting between Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal. (Chapter 3) *'Crimson Sphere 2' - Farplane Abyss, from Nooj and Gippal following battle with Ixion. (Chapter 3) *'Crimson Sphere 3' - Farplane Abyss, from Nooj and Gippal following battle with Ixion. (Chapter 3) *'Crimson Sphere 4' - Guadosalam, in the hidden area of Chateau Leblanc. (Chapter 3 and 5) *'Crimson Sphere 5' - Celsius, from Leblanc in the Engine Room, following Yuna's concert. (Chapter 4) *'Crimson Sphere 6' - Via Infinito - (Cloister 0). (Chapter 5) *'Crimson Sphere 7' - Den of Woe, from Nooj. (Chapter 2) *'Crimson Sphere 8' - Via Infinito - (Cloister 20). (Chapter 5) *'Crimson Sphere 9' - Den of Woe, the sphere that Ormi and Logos drop. (Chapter 1) *'Crimson Sphere 10' - Guadosalam, hidden in Logos's room in Chateau Leblanc. (Chapter 2) Enemy Formations Chapter 5= *Crimson Shadow x2 *Crimson Shadow x3 *Rikku (Boss)* *Paine (Boss)* *Baralai (Boss) *Gippal (Boss) *Nooj (Boss) * These battles are fought only by Yuna. Musical Themes "Crimson Squad", also known as "Party", is a music piece which includes vocals and drums. It plays whenever recording from Crimson Spheres are watched and acts as the location theme for the Den of Woe. The theme that plays during Shuyin's vision is called "Nightmare in the Den". A piano arrangement of this theme is included on the Final Fantasy X-2 Piano Collection album. "Crimson Squad" plays as the location's regular background music. Yuna's Ballad plays while she is fighting Rikku and Paine. Gallery Trivia *If the player fails to get the Mascot Dressphere due to finishing Zanarkand last (as getting Episode Complete there doesn't automatically send the player to the Celsius, thus never triggering the scene where the Gullwings acquire the Mascot), the player can still get the Dressphere if they complete Den of Woe, as it will automatically transfer the party to Celsius, thus triggering the Mascot scene. Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Locations Category:Caves